Holy See
The is a very influential organization whose pontifical body rules over a major monotheistic religion. The Holy See's parochial influence stretches wide across multiple domains of the world. Their insignia resembles a falcon in flight, with two orbs forming a helix around it. Story Established centuries ago, the Holy See gradually made itself a world power. Much of the Holy See's doctrine is based on a strict code of conduct. However, beneath the surface, in league with the nobility, the Holy See monopolizes the wealth of the world while removing potential threats to itself, which include the worship of benign astral beings and the practice of magic, seen as heresy. Many Holy See churches are built upon land which previously supported shrines and other sacred places of the spirit faith people once adhered to. The Holy See also wrote scripture, one such prophetic document foretelling the coming of an angel known as the Falcon of Darkness, which would come "when the Sun dies five times" and call down upon the world an age of darkness. Two years after the fifth eclipse, many people across Midland receive dreams of the coming of a single shining falcon upon the bloodstained land, instinctively believing it to be their "desired" and associating it with the "Falcon of Light". Priests clamor that it is their god's revelation, a good omen signifying the appearance of one who will save people from every calamity. The Holy See's Pontiff receives a similar dream of the "White Falcon", prolonging his life during the Kushan army's attack on Vritannis. At the guidance of Mule Wolflame and Sonia as Griffith's ambassadors, the Pontiff meets Griffith and proclaims him to be their savior by divine revelation – the Falcon of Light. After the Great Roar of the Astral World, Sonia seems to have taken the role of a high member of the order (hailed as "The Falcon's Medium"). Faith The basis of this church is to instill faith. The Holy See also consider the "Falcon of Light" (identified as Griffith) to be their savior. Despite the Holy See denouncing the existence of other astral beings, they do recognize the Four Kings of the World to be cardinal guardian angels. Beliefs * God – The Holy See worships a solemn and dreadful god able to perform miracles. Nevertheless, this god does not display miracles lightly, instead dwelling in faith, hearts and Heaven. God reveres silence. As a holy father, God is magnanimous towards his own, blessing them with divine protection. He is not only benevolent, but a strict arbiter. * Tolerance – According to the priest of Enoch Village, tolerance is God's teaching. * Faith – Faith forms the core teachings of the Church. People are to act for God, and God alone without question. * Prayer – Prayer is faith in and of itself. Prayer and devotion of all to God is the essence of the faith. Members of the Holy See use mantras. Those suffering from ailments pray to regain their health. * Charity - It's customary that the church shows charity to pilgrims. Institutions The Holy See presides over burials and uses buildings such as chapels and monasteries. Their government is divided into several departments, such as the Miracle Recognition Department, the Court Supreme, and the Financial Administration, which is managed by the Vandimion Bank. The Holy See also has inquisitorial power to prosecute and judge individuals for charges such as heresy. If tried and proven guilty, said individuals may be burned at the stake. However, the accused are not always brought before court. As an inquisitor, Mozgus has the authority to pass without trial at his own discretion. If a village is judged to be a refuge for heretics, its entire population may be burned. Those who would plot to murder a priest are usually deemed to warrant burning or breaking on the . Territories under the Holy See's dominion include the Kingdom of Midland in the middle, Tudor Empire, Kingdom of Balden, duchies of Morgar and Wallatoria to the east, Randel Commonwealth, and Paneria Alliance (Lana, Faris, Nise, and Vritannis). According to Roderick, Iith may be on its religious sphere, but it's of a different sect. The abbot of the Tower of Conviction resided in the Holy City and Farnese used to live in a mansion there before she set her estate ablaze as a child. Known Members * Pontiff: Head of the Holy See * Mozgus: † Inquisitor * Mozgus' Disciples: † Bodyguards and torturers on behalf of Mozgus * Federico III: Third generation head of the Vandimion family, which presides over the Vandimion Bank and by extension the Holy See's Financial Administration. Considered to be the most influential person in the Holy See domain * Poliziano: Cardinal, Grand Governor-General of the Holy See realm, and leading candidate for the successor to the current pontiff * Giorgio: General financial manager of the Holy See's accounting office * Farnese: Leader of the Holy Iron Chain Knights, the army of the Holy See (formerly) * Serpico: Herald of arms in the Holy Iron Chain Knights (formerly) * Azan: Vice-commander of the Holy Iron Chain Knights (formerly) * Priests such as the Enoch Village priest and Father Hobbes * Eriza: † Nun (Sword of the Berserk: Guts' Rage) Notes * The Holy See is similar to the Roman Catholic Church jurisdiction of the same name in structure. References Holy See